This application is based on applications No. 2000-22460 and No. 2000-117117 filed in Japan.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dish washing machine for washing dishes and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
A home dish washing machine, for example, includes a sealable washing chamber, in which dishes are supported by a basket. Further, an opening is provided in the front surface of the washing chamber through which dishes are put into and out of the washing chamber, and a door for covering the opening is provided.
The door is formed of a rectangular single plate and is pivotally supported. A pivotal shaft for this door is provided at the lower end of the door. The door is opened forward to a substantially horizontal position. The basket is pulled onto the opened door, and dishes are put into or out of the basket wholly mounted on the opened door.
However, a conventional dish washing machine requires a large space for opening a door, and therefore, the installation location and orientation of such a conventional dish washing machine is limited. For example, it cannot be installed sideways on a sink plate. This is because, if it is installed sideways on a sink plate, the doer, when opened, bumps against a water tap or the like.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned technical problems and provide a dish washing machine capable of being installed regardless of location and orientation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dish washing machine that facilitates the putting in and out of dishes.
A dish washing machine according to the present invention has vertically divided two doors, namely, an upper door and a lower door for covering an opening of a washing chamber. The upper door is pivotally moved upward about a shaft provided at its upper part. And the lower door is pivotally moved downward about a shaft provided at its lower part.
The lower door can be opened to a substantially horizontal position, and a basket pulled out from the washing chamber can be partly placed on the opened lower door. The upper door can be fully opened with its pivotal movement to an angle of approximately 180 degrees from the closed position, but can be stopped at a position at a smaller angle than 180 degrees, for example, 150 degrees.
The upper and the lower doors are so constructed that firstly the lower door can be opened and then the upper door can be opened. For closing the doors, the operation is carried out in reverse order, that is, firstly the upper door is closed and then the lower door is closed.
The abovementioned objects and structures of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of embodiments given with reference to the appended drawings.